


L'espace d'une seconde

by Voracity



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux masques que les gens portent, même entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'espace d'une seconde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Parce que j'aime ce couple, j'ai écrit ça.
> 
> J'utilise "Kuroo" et non "Black Jack" car le premier est son prénom, le second tient plus d'un surnom.
> 
> Pour les "connaisseurs", je me suis inspirée d'une scène dans "Young Black Jack".
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Black Jack appartient à Osamu Tezuka
> 
> Bonne lecture :3
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Kurō observa les volutes s'échapper de leurs cigarettes.

Fumer après l'amour, c'était carrément cliché, il le savait bien, mais c'était un petit travers dont il s'offrait le luxe.

Le matelas s'affaissa mais il ne détourna pas la tête. Pas plus lorsque des cheveux un peu trop longs effleurèrent sa peau. Ça le chatouillait un peu, mais il y survivra.

-Un médecin qui fume… On aura tout vu, se moquait-on.

-Je te renvoie la pareille.

Une petite moue amusée étira ses lèvres, mais ça n'alla pas plus loin. Kiriko n'avait jamais été un expansif, pas plus maintenant. Enfin, il n'était pas mieux dans son genre, n'est-ce pas ?

Écrasant sa cigarette, il se recala contre son oreiller, tentant de trouver une position la moins inconfortable pour son état.

-Tu m'as lacéré le dos, râla-t-il.

Les draps sous lui se teintèrent lentement du liquide carmin. Oh, en très faible quantité, ce n'étaient que des plaies superficielles, après tout.

-Tu y survivras, lui assura Kiriko.

Son petit sourire ne le quittait pas. Aussi énervant qu'attendrissant. Mais énervant restait en première place.

De toutes façons, leur relation était très étrange, et ils en avaient bien conscience tous les deux. Ils étaient tellement électriques lorsqu'ils se faisaient face que même l'idée de partager le même repas paraissait improbable aux gens extérieurs. Et Pinoko restait une fillette naïve, persuadée d'être l'unique épouse du praticien !

-Si tu t'endors comme ça, tu vas souffrir, au réveil.

-Je bouge trop pour que les draps s'accrochent aux plaies.

-C'est un pari à prendre.

Tournant la tête, Kurō le fixa longuement avec un air neutre. Bon, pas d'humour ce soir, c'était noté.

D'un geste désinvolte, il écrasa son mégot, recracha la fumée longuement puis tira le drap sur eux avant de se tourner complètement vers son confrère.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu réfléchissais trop ? J'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre fonctionner les rouages de ton cerveau juste en tendant l'oreille !

-Comme si cela était simplement possible…

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire un peu timide, suite à cette blague un peu piteuse.

La journée avait été longue pour eux deux, aussi désagréable que pouvait l'être une journée de travail pour un médecin sans licence et un euthanasiste. Ils s'étaient croisés purement par hasard et sans forcément que leurs clients soient les mêmes. Ça arrivait, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, mais on n'appelait pas la mort et la vie au chevet des agonisants. Ils coûtaient bien trop cher pour se permettre un tel luxe !

Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, lentement, ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte tellement c'était naturel. Bientôt, Kurō put poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'ex-militaire qui glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Leurs expériences dans la vie les avaient fait se retrancher, anesthésié leurs sentiments un peu inutiles, ne laissant que le cynisme, l'ironie et l'humour noir.

Difficile d'être compatissant face à des parents capables de marchander le prix de l'opération pouvant sauver leur enfant ou face à ces adolescents pourris par la vie qui agonisaient à force d'excès.

Sous les draps, leurs mains se retrouvèrent, leurs doigts se lièrent, ne se lâchant plus.

Cette chambre d'hôtel était encore plus mal isolée que la maison de Black Jack mais en cet instant précis, ils étaient dans une petite bulle paisible, loin de tous et de tout. Loin du monde et de leurs préjugés. Loin des moralisateurs. Loin de la mort puante à la faux aléatoire.

Loin.

Une pichenette sur son front le fit sortir de ses pensées sombres. L'œil unique le fixait avec mélancolie.

-Tu t'es de nouveau perdu dans tes pensées, fit-il remarquer.

-Dure journée. Désolé.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour un baiser simple, tendre, lent.

Leurs mains se resserrèrent mais ne se détachèrent pas, restant sages. Ils avaient bien assez joué plus tôt pour s'offrir un moment câlin bien que pour un temps très court.

Même si c'était toujours agréable, ces étreintes sans parler, ces caresses sans arrière-pensée, ces baisers presque paresseux. Ça ne durerait jamais bien longtemps, mais au moins cela existait.

Leurs poids se reposaient de plus en plus sur leurs épaules conjointes. Si l'un bougeait, l'autre tombait face dans le matelas.

Le silence (relatif) les enveloppait, les berçait presque, alors qu'ils fixaient leurs regards dans le vide, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Même s’ils ne l'avoueront certainement jamais ouvertement.

La chaleur émanant du corps de l'autre les réchauffait plus que n'importe quel feu.

Kurō ferma les yeux, se retranchant encore plus du monde extérieur.

-Fatigué ? Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?

Il grogna son assentiment et l'interrupteur résonna, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. D'un même geste, ils glissèrent le long des oreillers et remontèrent le drap jusque sous le menton, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot.

Les longs cheveux délavés le chatouillaient encore, allant sur son visage et le gênant un peu. Ça piquait un peu. De son côté, ses cicatrices frottaient contre la peau basanée en une sensation désagréable.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme s’ils avaient peur que l'autre profite de la nuit pour s'enfuir. C'était parfaitement inutile mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher.

Et demain, il allait falloir se séparer, se rhabiller, s'offrir des regards froids et des sourires moqueurs. Partir dans des débats sur l'importance de sauver des vies ou de permettre d'en finir avec douceur.

Et demain, il faudra se dire au revoir, s'embrasser entre deux portes et se tenir la main dans le repli de leurs manteaux.

Et demain, il faudra se tourner le dos et attendre la prochaine fois.

Et demain...


End file.
